


city lights | a hongice oneshot

by liet_erally



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet_erally/pseuds/liet_erally
Summary: Some fluff and stuff when two boyfriends are cream puffs.





	city lights | a hongice oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me when I was listening to Eurovision 2017 again for no reason :,) This will be kinda long for a oneshot, but eh...whatever.
> 
> The backstory here is that Iceland went on a trip to meet his 'best friend no homo lol what's gay i don't know her' and that he's staying with the Asian family. This is when he first arrived, and stubborn, bitchy Hong Kong decided to take him sightseeing before arriving to their house, claiming that later in the night it was better to look for things.
> 
> Note: I also headcanon that nations can teleport to other countries they are close to. This has a bit of canon evidence, anyways, and it seems more practical. And I can fix weird plot-holes this way...yay.

»»————-　✼　————-««

I raised his head to glance at the streets, red and orange and green and purple and every other colour lighting up the slender shape beside me. I hesitantly tore my eyes away from the bright, blinding city lights, and looked at him.

"Your country...nation...thing is nice." I put in awkwardly.He looked at me for a second, and his blank look fell as a clever smirktook itsplace.

"Thanks. But, like, that isn't the only nice thing about me." he huffed, a trace of amusement in his voice. I blinked a few times, wondering if that was really what he meant.I made a small noise, and walked closer to the edge of the bridge. A few little lights marked cars going through, and the stars in the sky glittered above, as if the ground and the air reflected each other. I studied everything a bit more, until I swerved around to see Hong Kong looking at me. I flinched, pleasantly surprised.

"You scared me..." I laughed. He scoffed, letting go of the railings with a flourish.

"Too bad." he said in response, rolling his eyes affectionately.

"You're bold, aren't you?" I sighed.

"Thanks. And you, like, compliment others way too much. You're seriously good at it too."

I let out a loose laugh. "Are you kidding me? Once I had to compliment someone and I said their tongue looked nice."

"You have a good eye for detail, then." he chuckled, stepping closer to me. After a few seconds, he asked, "Who was it?"

"Norway forced me to say something nice about Estonia. Pretty sure Finland threatened everyone to do that or he'd kick them out the window. I still don't understand why he's friends with four-eyes, but..." I shook my head, cringing at the memory. I remember that computer nerd (I can't judge him for that, though) just looked at me for a second and walked away. I think he got scared of me. Sweet relief, though. Didn't have to say anything else for the rest of the meet-up.

"Hmph." Hong Kong replied, a little cloud of mist forming above us.

Once again, the unfaithful quiet struck. And then some asshole made a bunch of noise with their car horn, or whatever it was called. Damn that guy.

"Well, should we go back inside?" I said after a bit of silence.

"Sure. If that's what you want." Hong Kong hesitantly tightened his scarf, and started to pad away. He seemed as if he wanted to tell me something, and he was reluctant to walk at first. I pushed it to the back of my mind, as we started to walk out of view of other people. We had to keep secret, right?

»»————-　✼　————-««

"Hey, we're home!" Hong Kong shouted, busting the door open. It sent a loud sound through the whole house - if I did that, everyone but Denmark would want to murder me.

"What's your problem, da-ze!" I sighed as soon as I heard Korea's voice. He looked behind his shoulder from the couch where he sat, a comically strained and angry look on his face.

"Just walk away as quick as possible. I always like to annoy him by doing that." Hong Kong smiled.

"Sassy." I cynically muttered under my breath.

Padding through the hallway, a distant voice called from somewhere else inside the house.

"Hong Kong, do you and Greenland need anything?" said what I recognized as China's voice.

I fancily put my fingers to my forehead in disappointment as if I was some prissy aristocrat or someone who plays the piano and is a posh loser. I have no idea where that came from, but eh.

"No thanks, old man." Hong Kong yelled back, almost making me jump. I only heard the angry mutter of 'respect' as a reply to that. "Let's get away from grandma. Like, seriously..." he whispered, leading me to his bedroom.

We walked into his room, and closed the door behind us.

"Your family's gentle." I lightly cocked my head backwards in sarcasm, and he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Like, tell me about it. It gets kinda boring around here, though."

"I find that hard to believe." I add in, turning away to put my suitcase in the corner of the room.

I hear him wheeze from behind me, and I concernedly bit my lip as I veered to face him.

"Since when are you so cocky? I mean, I totally love that about you now, but still."

I feel my face warm up as I laugh. "I don't know what you mean." I stammer in response. That doesn't really help my embarrassment, though.

"Sure." he rolled his eyes. Again.

"S-seriously! What do you mean by that?" I asked hotly.

"Well, this is what I mean."

Suddenly, everything was a blur and I didn't know what had happened for a bit. Then, I felt hands curl around me.

Blinking around and fumbling for a reach, I realise what was happening. Hopefully  _this_  is what was happening, because I was not in the mood for something else. But again, I was trapped under him on his bed and I saw him glance at...

I fight the urge to scream as I felt his lips on mine. If I did scream, his family might think we  _were_  doing the thing. Thank goodness it wasn't of the French variety, though. I was definitely not ready for that.

I nervously made myself focus, and lightly returned the kiss. I nearly shuddered in delight - his mouth was really warm. Ugh, that sounded wrong. We stayed like this for a little bit, in silence and quiet. I felt his fingers tighten around my back, trapping me in an iron lock. We slowly pulled apart, and I let out a few shaky breaths.

"Well, what did you think?" Hong Kong smirked, a slightly anxious look in his eyes. I looked at him with a blank expression for a second, and returned a smile.

"You're good." I responded, exhilaration making my fingers twitch.

"Thanks. It was more totally more surprising than I intended, but you seriously didn't pick up on any of my hints. So I just, like, went in for it."

How was he so confident about that? I was almost ready to break down flustered and all.

"Well, you're lucky it was nice." I instantly murmured, and suddenly realised what I just said.

"Say whatever you want about me, I know I'm perfect." he broke in before I could deny it. To be honest, he was gorgeous. I'm giving up the hope of hiding my feelings just as fast as I'm giving up hope on all of humanity.

I tiredly sighed. At least I didn't have to become the stuttering mess I was anymore.

"So, to practice...I spend an hour licking my hand. I kinda imagined I was liking yoghurt, y'know?" I squinted in apprehension at those words. "Then I gave up and washed my hands."

"Good, you filthy animal." I rolled my eyes. Hong Kong laughed, and scooted closer to where I sat on the bed. 

After a bit, he motioned his hand towards me.

"What do you wanna do now?" 

I shrugged, moving upwards to shove myself next to the wall. Hong Kong followed, leaning beside me.

"Let's just put on a weird movie. How about a movie our families made?" I added a second later, one particular image coming into my mind.

"There's an indie thing old man did. It's, like, super bad, but that's what makes it great."

I paused.

"Finland made a horror movie about Santa Claus."

"Korea made a whole horror movie about pineapples. The sequel was about a pen. That tops everything." he replied cockily. With a thoughtful glance, he added, "Well, if we're discussing topping, I can top if you-"

"We're not there yet!" I almost screamed.

"Okay, we can wait to decide. We can even take turns if we can't come to a resolution to that-"

"My god..." I laughed over his voice. 

"Well, are we close enough to do this?"

He just reached forward and pecked my cheek, a very quick tap. I quickly turned my head to look at him, and he simply stood there with a clever smile.

"Well, now that we're in a relationship-"

"I never said we were! But go on..."

"We should have really cute nicknames for each other."

"...whatever you do, don't call me 'Ice Ice Baby'. I've heard that so much in the past few years living with those losers that I want to impale myself with licorice because of it."

"Call me lico _rice_ ,because you can lick me and shove me in your throat-"

"Never."

"...that leaves one more. Hong  _Long_?"

"I don't know that yet. That might be false information. You could be Hong  _Wrong_."

"Isn't Ice Ice Baby a Hong  _Song_?"

"Let's Hong  _Stop_."

He stood still for a second, and shrugged. "That seems like a good idea."

"No kidding." I sighed, letting my head fall limp on his shoulder. I grabbed the pillow and shoved it into my hands in boredom. Well, not exactly boredom. That whole ordeal before was way too... _interesting_ , let's say.

"Let's look at weird stuff on the internet for now."

I nodded. "Seems like a solution to all of our problems."

"There's a weird video I found earlier. History of the Entire World, I think it was called?"

"I saw it around too. Bet I'm not in there, Iceland's totally way too obscure for anyone to ever talk about." I muttered something about superior sweaters afterwards.

"Not to mention ' _isn't ching chong in Japan?_ ' Ugh..." Hong Kong facepalmed.

"Ugh, indeed."

"Well, whatever. Let's just see what happens." he pulled out his phone, tapping around for a bit. Thank goodness that countries have special privileges (that's what she said) and that internet bans don't apply to us. It'd suck to be separated from Tumblr for my whole vacation...

"Found it. Try not to fall asleep...last time when I was at your place and we did this, Norway forced me to drag you to the bedroom. It brings back bad memories."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes, huddling closer to him. He was very warm - kinda makes me feel depressed about my climate, but what can I do?  Hong Kong leaned to shut the lights beside the bed, and we stared at the phone screen, damaging our eyes even further, as we watched...whatever that was.

»»————-　✼　————-««


End file.
